Caught
by Elaina96
Summary: She thought they were sneaky and went unseen, but they weren't that lucky it would seem. BBRAE quick One-Shot


Caught

She thought they were sneaky and went unseen, but they weren't that lucky it would seem. BBRAE quick One-Shot

Beast Boy was mindlessly walking down the halls of the tower. He took his time walking as it gave him time to think about things going on in his life. Crime fighting had been kind of dull as of late and he found it kind of nice not having to run off every 5 minutes to take down a criminal. The lack of action could actually give him some time to think about his life and what he wanted to do with it.

But his mindless thinking came to a sudden stop as he passed a storage closet. He walked by the door as it cracked open and a hand reached out, forcefully pulling him in by his shirt. Before he could think or even yelp a finger went to his lips to shush him.

"Raven-" He spoke, but she shushed him again. He smirked and shook his head, "Really? a storage closet again?" She glared. "You-know, you can't keep doing this."

"Yeah, why not?" She huffed.

"Because the others aren't stupid, and they're gonna catch on sooner or later."

"I think we have been pretty careful." She said softly.

"I think we've been lucky, and that luck won't last forever." He pointed out.

"Well then we will deal with that when it happens." She said, grabbing onto his shirt and leaning in.

"So why have you been so frisky lately? You're like an animal in heat." He laughed.

She wasn't humored. "Shut up and kiss me!" She demanded gripping him tighter.

"So demanding." He smirked, "If I didn't know better I'd think you where trying to repeat what happened last week." He hinted.

"Gar." She spoke in annoyance, inches away from his face.

These were the kind of things that were on his mind a lot. What he had with Raven was complicated and he tried not to over think it. He never fought it, not that he ever wanted to, he would just go with the flow and let Raven's primal instinct take its course. And boy was she being primal…

Her lips were vulgar, her hands were frisky, as she straddled him on the ground. She was being rough, which was always fun, as her hands frantically clawed at his shirt. "Raven- come on." He laughed, pulling away, "Slow down."

"Sorry." She breathed, a small blush on her cheeks. Control was always a dilemma in these situations.

He smiled as she tried to resume but at a much slower pace. She kissed him softly, though it was still passionate as he let his hands slide down to grip her hips. She moved her hands to his torso, slowly pulling up is shirt. He could feel her struggle with the speed they were going at; sure fast can be fun but sometimes he likes to take things slow, but she tends to need to be reminded about that. He leaned up a bit to more of a sitting position as he wrapped his arms around her, never breaking contact with her. Her hands moved up to his shoulders as fingers played with his hair and he tried not to smile or purr at the action, though he was tempted to pull away and tell her how going slow can be fun to. But in the end he ended up pulling away for a different reason… the door opened…

They stared in shock at the open door with Cyborg dead center in it. "Well… what do we have here?" He smirked.

Raven sprung off Beast Boy, "CYBORG! It's… It's not what it looks like!" She said frantically. Beast Boy remained sitting on the floor, surprisingly calm and relaxed. "Gar- I mean Beast Boy was just helping me get something and we fell." She tried to explain.

"Emmhmm …" Cyborg raised an eye brow. "Sure..."

"Rae he's not buying it." Beast Boy noted, getting up off the floor.

Raven pinched the bridge of her nose. "You aren't gonna tell Starfire are you?" She said in dread.

"Ha!" He laughed. "No point, she already knows."

"Really?" Beast Boy questioned as Raven pinched her nose harder.

"Wonderful." She breathed.

"Told you our luck would run out." Beast Boy remarked.

"I thought we were so careful." She sighed.

"So how long have you known?" Beast Boy asked.

"Come on guys it's kind of hard to keep a secret in the tower with my high-tec security cameras everywhere."

"What!" Raven cringed.

"Dude, you got us on tape." Beast Boy tried not to laugh.

"Yeah, the cameras are everywhere except the bathroom. Though if I saw you to going in there together… well it wouldn't take a genius to know what you were doing." He teased.

"Hmm… I wonder if you have on tape what happened last week?" Beast Boy thought out loud.

"Garfield!" Raven yelled before stopping and turning back to Cyborg. "Wait, does Robin know?"

"I'm not sure?" Cyborg said, scratching his head. "He's never around when me and Star do our little gossip sessions, and I don't think he looks at the cameras unless we have suspicious activity going on. So I'm gonna say Boy Wonder is in the dark on this one."

"In the dark about what?" Robin questioned from behind Cyborg.

"Man, don't do that!" Cyborg jumped.

"So what am I in the dark about?" He questioned again, his arms crossed as he tapped his foot.

"I'm out." Beast Boy said raising his hands in the air as he walked away. He had had enough of this for today, this might kill him later but Raven was on her own.

"I'm waiting." Robin reminded.

"You're in the dark about Starfire planning a _Gorfingus_ party this weekend. It's some sort of Tamerain holiday of feasts; she wanted to surprise you." Raven explained.

"Oh… well, okay then." Robin said walking off.

"Nice save." Cyborg whispered.

"If only, Starfire is actually planning a _Gorfingus_ party this weekend, and you aren't gonna like the menu."

Cyborg scrunched up his face in disgust as Robin backtracked. "Oh and Raven, I wouldn't be a good detective if I didn't know you and Beast Boy where fooling around in covert."

…


End file.
